


My Love, My Universe

by galaxialapine



Series: freshgays [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, they're above the age of consent (16) but are still minors (under 18)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxialapine/pseuds/galaxialapine
Summary: "My love, you've always been more than enough"
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: freshgays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	My Love, My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> these last few months have somehow become missing ot12 hours on literally every sns platform i frequent, so why not write some (mostly) soft fluffy krisho because i miss krisho?
> 
> i'm aware yifan was born li jiaheng, but legally changed his name to wu yifan. given his family background, i hope it isn't too much of a stretch to assume that he took on his mother's maiden surname. yifan in this au has been christened yifan from birth because i'm not certain how one legally changes their name in korea, which could have different conditions given that yifan is a foreigner too
> 
> the entire time while i was writing this, i listened to lana del rey, particularly her honeymoon album. outside of the k-pop scene she's literally my favourite musician and i love the haunting, glamourous ambience to her songs

"Your hair's funny."

Yifan looked up at the small boy peering down at him from the top of the slide, white cap balanced precariously on the top of his head.

"What?"

"Behind." The unknown boy pointed at the dark hair that adorned the nape of Yifan's neck. "It's long."

"Um," Yifan replied eloquently, racking his brain to remember whatever Korean his mother had taught him, "that's not very nice to say?" He fiddled with his mullet, glancing at his mother who was watching the interaction with amusement from the benches.

"No, no!" White cap boy shook his head frantically, his cap nearly flying off. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! It's funny, but it's really cool! It's long and - pretty!" He beamed down at Yifan, who stared dumbly back at the strange boy.

"...thanks?"

White cap boy pushed himself down the slide with a tiny "whoooo", hopped up the moment he reached the bottom, and stumbled over to Yifan.

"What's your name?" he chirped. "I'm Kim Junmyeon! Kim. Jun. Myeon." He enunciated each syllable carefully, sticking his small hand out. Yifan stared at it for a second, then, deeming Junmyeon to be harmless enough, took it with his own, marvelling at how firm the other's grip was for a child.

"Wu. Yi. Fan." Junmyeon giggled at Yifan's imitation of his introduction. "I'm five years old this year."

"Woahhhhh!" Junmyeon's eyes widened. "I'm four this year, which means you're my hyung! Can I call you Fanfan-hyung?" Yifan couldn't help but crack a smile at how Fanfan came out as more of a Panpan, knowing that Koreans didn't have the "f" pronunciation in their language. 

"I'll call you Myeonie, then," he declared, Chinese accent slipping into his words. "You don't have to call me hyung, though."

"Okay!" Nodding his head up and down in excitement, Junmyeon's cap slid off his head and tumbled onto the ground. "Can we be friends? Best friends?"

This time, Yifan grinned widely, gums on full display at Junmyeon's cute bunny-like smile and his sparkling, hopeful eyes.

"Of course," he replied, picking up Junmyeon's cap and placing it back on the younger's head. "Best friends."

* * *

"Myeonie!"

Junmyeon perked up, meeting Yifan's gaze in the distance. The taller boy was waving his hand enthusiastically, and Junmyeon quickly made his way over to him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that in public," he complained, bottom lip jutting out slightly. "It's embarrassing."

"Sorry, sorry," Yifan replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that - I've missed being in the same school again. Heh."

"I know, I know," Junmyeon replied, hardly bothering to check the smile that broke through his mock-annoyed facade. His heart fluttered lightly at Yifan's awkwardly affectionate words. "So what's up later?"

"I thought it was your turn to decide?"

"I thought it was _your_ turn!" Junmyeon shoved Yifan playfully, the latter staggering a little to the side. Regaining his balance, Yifan pushed Junmyeon in retaliation, earning a yelp from the younger.

"I know!" Yifan said suddenly, clapping his hands together. "My mom bought _jiaozi_ ingredients the other day. We were gonna make them next week, but since she's away for the weekend and you're staying over, we might as well make them together."

"I don't know if she'll be so keen on us cooking after we nearly burned the kitchen down - "

"That was four years ago and it was _your_ fault." Yifan winced as Junmyeon bleated in offense and smacked his arm lightly.

The rest of their walk home went as usual, with the two of them chatting about their day and their lessons. Junmyeon talked about joining the student council, asking Yifan if he thought he could handle student council, his studies and external community service. Yifan complained about his shoulder being sore from basketball practice the previous night, and shared his worries for the upcoming basketball season, wondering whether they would be able to win, if he'd still get to be a starting player, if Junmyeon would support him at his games (of course, Junmyeon assured the elder, even if it was exam season).

When Yifan and Junmyeon reached the former's home, Junmyeon, having completed his tasks for the day during his lunch break, went to shower first while Yifan finished up his Korean history homework. When he came out twenty minutes later, Yifan was still writing, working on what Junmyeon identified as a case study paper.

"You smell," he said, wrinkling his nose. "I could smell you from inside the toilet. Go shower, you dirty chicken."

"Chicken is not my style."

"Yeah, whatever. Go shower."

"Yes _mom_ ," the other replied mockingly, scrawling a few last sentences before he flung his pen down and threw his hands up, whooping. "God, I'm done with that fucking history paper." He got up, and it was only then that Junmyeon realised that Yifan's dress shirt was half-unbuttoned, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He pulled it off and stripped off his shirt, and Junmyeon felt his cheeks heat up slightly; he knew Yifan was well-built from years of basketball, but the unfamiliar shyness that overwhelmed him whenever Yifan was shirtless around him only seemed to be increasing lately. 

"You alright, Myeon?" Junmyeon blinked. Yifan was looking at him with mild concern.

"Yeah," he said, "just the heat from the shower getting to me."

"I swear if you used up all my hot water, I'm never letting you over again," Yifan warned. He gave Junmyeon a once-over. "Are you wearing no pants or something?"

"I _am!_ " Junmyeon protested, lifting up the oversized sweater to reveal his shorts. "Your clothes are too big for you to see my shorts!"

"Then don't wear my shirts and bring your own then. You already pack your shorts; it shouldn't trouble you to pack your shirts as well."

"...you know I like wearing your sweaters," Junmyeon mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves and averting his eyes, subsequently missing the tender look Yifan consequently fixed him with. There was about a second of awkward silence before the elder cleared his throat to break it and announced that he'd go shower.

Knowing that Yifan took ages to shower, Junmyeon plopped himself comfortably on Yifan's bed and plugged in his earphones, closing his eyes. Even though the Ministry of Education had encouraged high schools to make evening self-study optional rather than mandatory, Whimoon High School strongly urged the students to stay in school to study; those who chose to return home or go to an external library usually did so only because they found studying there more conducive than in school itself. 

As he slowly dozed off, he thought about Yifan. Being in his second year, he was closer to his university entrance exams than Junmyeon was, and surely felt the pressure greater than the younger; yet, the elder always made time for him at least twice a week - which wasn't really hard, honestly, given that the two literally lived next to each other and could see each other whenever they wanted. Most childhood friends ended up drifting apart after a while; he was thankful that his friendship with Yifan was still going strong. Was it familial, platonic, or - dare he say - romantic love that he felt for him? He wasn't really sure at this point.

Junmyeon later awoke to Yifan stroking his hair. When he opened his eyes groggily and met the elder's gaze, however, the latter retracted his hand, and Junmyeon immediately missed the feeling of his large hand running through his dark locks.

"How long was I out for?" he grunted.

"I got out of the shower half and hour ago," Yifan answered. "I'd have woken you up, but you seemed out of it just now, so I figured you were tired and could use the rest before we started studying later."

"You should have woken me up," Junmyeon grumbled, "then we could have made _mandu_ earlier and started studying earlier."

"Well, I was doing my skincare routine anyway, so we wouldn't have started even if you got up."

"Ah, yes, you and your precious skincare."

"You should try it some day," Yifan said, patting Junmyeon's cheek. Junmyeon hoped he couldn't feel how warm his cheek had gotten. "Your skin's getting dry as fuck. Anyway, let's start making _jiaozi_ , it's 6 now."

"I actually have no idea how to make them," Junmyeon confessed 5 minutes later, when all the ingredients had been laid out on the table.

"It's actually pretty simple," Yifan replied cheerfully. "You just mix the ingredients together and then fold them into the skin however you want. We'll steam them afterwards then, if you want, we can also fry some."

Junmyeon eyed the ingredients hesitantly, then took the chives and started chopping them, while Yifan worked on the tofu. The pork had been minced before hand, so after they had both finished preparing their respective ingredients, they dumped them into a big bowl, and Junmyeon volunteered to mix them together first, sprinkling some salt and pepper in before he started mixing them with a spoon.

"I think I'd better start working out again," he huffed, straining to push the spoon through the mixture. He gritted his teeth together as he worked on a particular hard piece of minced meat stuck together. Next to him, Yifan snorted. Wordlessly, he moved to stand behind Junmyeon and placed his hand over Junmyeon's, the other gripping the bowl. Junmyeon stiffened up, hardly daring to breathe as Yifan helped him break apart the problematic chunk of meat.

"Okay now?" he asked, voice low, and Junmyeon barely forced out an almost squeaky yes.

Neither of the two said a word as Yifan took over, making quick work finishing Junmyeon's job. When they started folding the dumplings, however, they struck up conversation again, and the previous tension (if Yifan felt it too; Junmyeon wasn't sure if it was one-sided or reciprocal) was soon dissipated.

"The flour's getting all over my hands," Junmyeon complained. 

"Should have worn gloves before you started," Yifan replied unsympathetically, patting some of the mixture onto a dumpling skin cradled in his hand. "Now your hands will be as dry as your skin."

"My skin isn't _that_ dry! At least I don't have acne like you!"

"That isn't acne! They aren't even that obvious!"

Junmyeon fixed Yifan with a solemn stare, then, without warning, he quickly gathered a pinch of flour and flung it in Yifan's face. The elder let out a very undignified squawk, and instantly retaliated with a handful of flour as well. Within moments, the two of them were engaged in a mini flour fight, the room filled with the sounds of their shrieks and curses.

When they had tired themselves out afterwards - which was only about two minutes into their fight - they both slouched over the chairs laughing weakly, both their faces flecked with spots of flour.

"You look like a bird shat on your face," Junmyeon commented wryly.

" _You_ look like you snorted cocaine," Yifan shot back.

Junmyeon clicked his tongue, straightening up to grab the tissue box on the kitchen counter.

"Turn your head to the side," he said, and Yifan obeyed, his eyes watching Junmyeon as the younger wiped away the flour marks dotting his skin. It felt strangely intimate, Junmyeon thought, when his hand moved to dab lightly at the area above Yifan's mouth. His thumb brushed the elder's upper lip, and Junmyeon found himself wondering if they would feel as soft on his lips as they did on his thumb. The entire situation felt so oddly domestic, yet so fitting at the same time.

 _It would be nice to have this kind of future with Yifan_ , Junmyeon thought. As Yifan took over, doing the same to him, neither said a word, and Junmyeon decided there and then, that he was most probably in love with Yifan.

* * *

_Yifan dreamed of a grass field, a gentle breeze and a slender boy standing in the middle of the flowers, stretching his hand out towards the sky and gazing up in wonder. As he waded through the grass, the other's hand fell to his side, and he turned to greet the elder, a bright smile adorning his lovely features as he too started to make his way through the grass to meet him -_

The soft vibration of Yifan's phone roused the boy from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched his arms, grunting as he felt his back crack softly. Lately, he had been dreaming of Junmyeon more and more - not unwelcome, but hardly unprecedented either. He yawned and glanced around at his notes and pens strewn haphazardly on his desk; grumbling, he started clearing his table, and was just closing his file when his phone started vibrating again.

Yifan looked at the clock. It was half past two in the morning; who was calling him? He reached out to grab his phone; the edited photo of bunny Junmyeon stared back at him on the screen, and he immediately picked up.

"Myeon?" he half-slurred, clearing his throat.

"Ah, did I wake you up?" Junmyeon asked, voice soft and apologetic.

"Nah, I'd been awake for awhile before you called. What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want to go for a walk to clear your mind?" Yifan suggested, knowing that Junmyeon was likely stressed by school and his duties.

"...could you come with me? Please?"

Yifan suppressed a yawn. He was dead tired from studying, but he hadn't seen Junmyeon for a few days, and who was he to refuse the younger's pleading voice? So saying, he nodded, before remembering that Junmyeon couldn't actually see him and that he was waiting for a verbal response.

"Sure," he answered, getting up to grab his jacket and keys. "I'll see you at the gate in five."

When he had used the bathroom and left the house, quietly locking the front door behind him so as not to wake his mother up, Junmyeon was hovering outside his place, teetering between his two feet. He looked up at the sound of Yifan's footsteps, and his face, though tired, broke out into a faint smile.

The walk to the park was relatively short and quiet, and the two boys walked close to each other to retain body heat. When they had settled down in their usual spot in the park, a wooden bench further down the path hidden away from most other passers-by, Yifan finally asked Junmyeon what was on his mind.

"Everything," the younger sighed. "I'm worried about my studies, student council campaigns, community service, my future - just everything in general."

"Mood," Yifan commented, and Junmyeon laughed wryly.

"I wish I could be like you," he mused, catching Yifan by surprise; Junmyeon hardly ever compared himself to him. "You're handling your studies and nationals spectacularly, while still finding time to spend with your mother - and I. You've definitely got more stress, seeing as you're in second year while I'm just a first year - but you're scoring good grades, the team is advancing steadily in the preliminary rounds, you're probably set to be basketball captain, and you've already got your university life planned ahead for you." Junmyeon drew his legs up onto the bench, wrapping his arms around them and laying his head on his knees as he turned to look at Yifan. "I wish I could be good enough for you."

"Don't say that," Yifan blurted out, voice a little louder than he had anticipated. "You're doing fine as well, and our circumstances are different; you can hardly compare them." Junmyeon's face fell slightly, and Yifan internally panicked, unsure how to rephrase his thoughts more nicely. He wasn't a very good advisor, only a decent listener.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out, "you know I'm not good at articulating my thoughts to give advice well. It's just - " He glanced up for a moment, watching the stars twinkle faintly in the dark sky.

"Look at the sky," he said, and Junmyeon followed his gaze, confused. "Beyond the sky - is the galaxy."

"I'm not really in the mood for stargazing, Fan," Junmyeon said weakly.

"I have a point, I promise. Just bear with me, please." Yifan glanced imploringly at Junmyeon, who nodded. "So beyond the sky - we have the galaxy. There are thousands of millions of stars in the abyss. No two stars are the same; each has its own mass, radius, luminosity, et cetera. But in the end, no one on Earth cares, because from where we are, all we see are the different stars shining in the sky for us - each one is beautiful in its own way."

"But you can't even see some of the stars from Earth," Junmyeon answered glumly, and Yifan was just about ready to scream. Why was he so bad at comforting others?

"A star and a flower are two different objects, and yet they're both beautiful in their own ways," he quickly replied, switching analogies. "You and I are like a star and a flower - we're both different, and we both thrive in different areas. And that's alright. You don't need to be _like_ somebody - you _are_ your own person. You just need to be comfortable with yourself and do your best in whatever you're good at."

Junmyeon smiled weakly, and Yifan's heart skipped a beat at how pretty the other looked in that moment.

"Your analogies suck," he replied, "but you've always been a great comforter, Fanfan." He leaned back against the bench, and gazed up at the sky. In that moment, with the light from a nearby lamp-post illuminating his face, highlighting the contours of his smooth cheeks and the outline of his features, Junmyeon glowed, an ethereal being in the moonlight, and Yifan gazed silently at the younger, wanting to preserve this surreal moment.

"...you are," he finally mumbled, catching Junmyeon's attention at last. "You've always been more than enough to me."

Neither said a word for a few moments, holding each other's gazes.

"...how long?" Junmyeon breathed, as if he were afraid the moment would be broken if he spoke too loudly.

"I've loved you from the start," Yifan said softly, "so to me, you're more than anything I could ever ask for."

There was another painful silence, and Yifan clasped his sweaty palms together in his lap, wondering if this was the end of their beautiful friendship. He sat there quietly, waiting for Junmyeon to laugh it off, or leave. Instead, the younger boy shifted closer and wrapped his arms around the elder, burying his face in his chest.

"I'm glad," came the muffled response, "I'm so glad I'm not the only one."

They would have to talk about their feelings more when they were less lethargic the following morning - but even that didn't worry them, knowing that their feelings were reciprocated and that there was nothing much to clear up anyway. There was something almost other-worldly about being the only ones out in the dead of the night, and perhaps it was some unknown phenomenon lurking in the air which had orchestrated the events of that night. Mysterious force or not, Junmyeon would have never dared, otherwise, to take Yifan's hand in his own or shyly ask to sleep with him in his bed that night - and Yifan would have never had the courage to finally taste Junmyeon's lips for the first time in his life or press the younger close to himself, falling asleep to the smell of his soft hair and his steady breathing, heartbeat in tandem with his.

* * *

Junmyeon awoke to the obnoxiously loud ringtone blaring from Yifan's phone on the other side. The curtains were dark and drawn over the window, but he was fairly certain it was still early in the morning.

"Fan," he mumbled, but Yifan made no sign of waking up, his nose wrinkling slightly in his sleep.

"Fanfannnnn," Junmyeon slurred, pinching one of Yifan's calves with his toes and finally prompting a groan from the Chinese boy, "turn the alarm offffff."

Yifan grunted, pulling a face, but grudgingly shifted in bed to fling his arm onto the bedside table and scrabble for his phone to turn the alarm off.

"Forgot to turn it off," he said sluggishly, and Junmyeon made an incoherent noise of acknowledgement, letting himself drift back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, they were practically in the same position as they had been when Junmyeon had first woken up. Yifan's muscular arm was thrown over his lithe frame, and Junmyeon shuffled to move his head away from his armpit. The elder's lips were parted, a trickle of drool lining the corner of his mouth, and Junmyeon scrunched his nose at the none-too-pleasant smell coming from his mouth.

It was the day before their first anniversary, but Yifan and Junmyeon had chosen to celebrate it the day before, seeing as April 8 fell on a Monday that year. Even though the couple decided to stay home and spend their anniversary alone together - Yifan's mother being on a business trip and not due to return for several days - Junmyeon was eager to start the day, and was quick to shake Yifan awake.

"Fan, wake up," he said, tugging at his arm.

"Five more minutes baby," was the disgruntled reply he received, but Junmyeon was already scrambling up and bouncing in bed, eliciting a long-drawn grunt of annoyance. It took another minute or so before Yifan finally rose properly, grumbling about wanting to catch up on sleep - "especially since I'm a senior and I'll need all the sleep I can get before I need to start cramming for my university entrance exams", as he protested.

At the back of his mind, Junmyeon worried that Yifan might not be in such a good mood, given his obvious reluctance to wake up, and he worried whether it would have been better to laze in bed a little more. Fortunately, Yifan seemed to have perked up more after washing up. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he walked into the kitchen in his sweatpants, not having bothered to wear a shirt.

"What're we having for lunch?" he asked curiously, watching Junmyeon sift through the shelves in the refrigerator, and Junmyeon made a noise of disapproval.

"Why must you always ask me what we're having for a meal?" he complained, bending down to open the vegetable box; Yifan took the opportunity to reach over and grope his ass, snorting at the squawk of surprise the younger let out.

"You act as if I've never touched your ass before," he teased, and Junmyeon turned behind to fix him with a stoic expression, pursing his lips together before he turned back to the fridge and pulled out several ingredients.

"Are you up for some bolognese?" he asked.

"Sure," Yifan shrugged. "I was also thinking about baking later, then ordering take-out for dinner."

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, straightening up and making his way to the table with his arms full of vegetables.

"Take-out for dinner hardly sounds very anniversary-like," he commented.

"Neither is staying it at home, to be honest, and we both know how lazy our asses are to cook two full meals in a day from scratch."

"Mood." Junmyeon eyed Yifan's bare chest, scoffing lightly when the latter tensed his muscles to make his abs more prominent. "Don't tell me you're going to cook without a shirt on."

"It's hot."

"You'll certainly be feeling hot when the sauce splatters onto your unprotected naked torso." 

"Is this really how we're celebrating our anniversary, talking about getting bolognese sauce on my nipples and ordering take-out for dinner?"

"You were the one who suggested take-out for dinner!"

Yifan stuck out his tongue, leaving the kitchen to put on a shirt anyway, and Junmyeon turned to chop the vegetables, a small smile breaking out across his face. That was one of the things he loved about his relationship with Yifan; despite the change in relationship status, their interactions largely remained the same, with the additional bonus of more romantic gestures. He was glad that nothing had changed too much, and his mind vaguely wandered back to approximately a year ago, when he had started contemplating the true nature of his feelings for Yifan, and decided that their life was satisfyingly domestic the way it was.

The rest of the day was spent rather lazily; the couple baked a small chocolate meringue pie, sang along to songs they streamed on Youtube, and ordered take-out for dinner, as Yifan had previously suggested. It wasn't until later in the night, however, when they were snacking on their meringue pie while watching some movie showing on one of the television channels, that things started getting heated. It began with Junmyeon seating himself in Yifan's lap, and before they knew it, the two of them were wrapped in an intense kiss, the movie long forgotten.

Junmyeon moaned as Yifan picked him up and stumbled back to his room, never once breaking the lip lock the entire way. They momentarily stopped a couple of times down the corridor, with the younger pushed back against the wall and the elder's hands wandering where they pleased. They eventually wound up back in Yifan's bed, where they wasted no time pulling each other's clothes off and pressing their naked bodies close together.

When he felt the first finger breach him, Junmyeon's breath hitched as he tangled his fingers through Yifan's hair and tugged harshly at his dark locks, knowing his lover enjoyed having his hair pulled. The elder murmured filthy words and praises throughout the entire preparation, and Junmyeon could only whimper and parrot his words weakly as Yifan finally bottomed out, the couple moaning together. From there on, there was only pain, and pleasure, and the feeling of Yifan's hands running over his sensitive spots as he moved in and out at an ungodly pace - until he reached his climax and came with a shuddering gasp into the sheets, Yifan following suit moments after and filling the younger to the brim with his cum.

They lay there with their legs tangled together as they kissed lazily and touched every inch of skin their fingers could reach, whispering words of love and affirmation to each other in the afterglow of their sex. Somewhere behind them, a watch beeped ten times, signalling that it was midnight.

"It's April 8," Junmyeon murmured throatily, voice hoarse from his constant moans.

"Funny how just a year ago, we were out in the middle of the night like this when we confessed," Yifan mused, playing with Junmyeon's hair and brushing the sweaty strands aside so that he could look at his face more clearly.

"We've been together for a year," Junmyeon agreed, "though, to be honest, it feels as if we've been together our whole life."

"We've been childhood friends since we were five."

"For once, can you not be a smartass?"

"You love it, because you love me."

Junmyeon buried his face in Yifan's shoulder, certain that his already-flushed face was turning redder.

"...will you ever pull out so we can clean up?"

"You're warm and I know you like feeling full like this." Junmyeon's face heated up even more at Yifan's nonchalant comment, knowing it was true and that he _did_ love the feeling of being stuffed with Yifan. "Besides, we're both too lazy to wash up at this point. We can do it in the morning."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the week. You went too rough just now."

"You weren't saying that when you begged me to go faster and fuck you until yo - " Junmyeon weakly slapped a hand over Yifan's mouth, the rest of the latter's words coming out as garbled noises. He lifted the palm of his hand in favour of tracing Yifan's lips with his thumb and caressing the side of his face gently.

"Happy anniversary, Fanfan," he whispered softly, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's. "I love you so, so much."

Yifan smiled tenderly, kissing the side of Junmyeon's palm.

"Happy anniversary, Myeonie," he breathed, pulling the younger closer to kiss him again sweetly. "I love you more than you'd ever know, my universe."

* * *

The sound of a microphone being tested caught everybody's attention, the static screeching through the hall, and everyone quietened down as the President started his speech. Next to him, Zitao was chattering to Sehun; Yifan gently nudged him, nodding his head meaningfully, and turned back to the front after the younger boy had lowered his voice. He gripped the sides of his chair, unconsciously sitting at the edge of the seat

"Nervous?" Chanyeol whispered on Yifan's other's side, and the latter shrugged, trying not to seem too anxious.

"I don't even know why I'm worried at all," he confessed.

"It do be that way sometimes," the younger chirped, "but everything will be alright. We'll all go to celebrate together later."

"I guess," Yifan said, still not fully reassured. "How do people propose? It's even more nerve-wracking than the university entrance exams or my final thesis paper."

"It doesn't matter how others do it," Minseok assured him, leaning back slightly so he could talk to Yifan and Chanyeol. "Your story is unique, and is incomparable with others', so it's only natural that you propose your way. You already know that Junmyeon will say yes."

" - I mean, there's a 99.7% probability, but there's still that 0.3% chance he might reject me."

"Don't worry so much, Dad," Jongdae piped up next to Minseok. "Everything will be alright. Now shush; President Oh's done with his speech - Mom and Yixing-hyung will go up anytime."

Chanyeol grinned reassuringly at Yifan, pushing him to lay back against the chair. Presently, the year of 2015 were called up onto stage to receive their graduation certificates, and the audience clapped for the students, with the occasional friend group or family whooping and screaming a senior's name.

When Yixing was called on stage, having graduated top in his course, the group of ten, rose to their feet and whooped loudly, chanting Yixing's name and "dance machine" unabashedly as the Chinese boy nearly stumbled up the steps of the stage, dimple prominent as he fought not to smile too undignifiedly. After a few seconds, Yifan gestured for the others to sit down, not wanting to block the view of the people behind them, and they plopped back down in their seats, already planning what to say for Junmyeon. 

Yifan scanned the rows of graduates, trying in vain to identify Junmyeon amidst the sea of dark caps. It was only when his lover's name was called that Junmyeon finally made himself known, ascending the steps with relative poise and pursing his lips together as he tried not to let a smile break out on his face upon hearing the gang scream "Jun mom" and his name repeatedly. Yifan's heart swelled with pride for Junmyeon's graduating with the highest grades in his course; as the younger went down the steps of the stage, he briefly made eye contact with the elder, and allowed his signature bunny smile to spread across his face, tugging Yifan's lips into a gummy smile too.

"Ew, the parents are PDA-ing," Zitao grimaced as they sat down, yelping when Yifan whacked his arms to shut him up. "Wait till you guys get home."

"Shut up."

After all the students had received their certificates, all the guests and students were invited to rise to their feet to sing the school anthem for the last time as students of the school, before the ceremony was officially declared over. Instantly, all the graduates started cheering and tossing their graduate caps in the air, with some of them dancing around, some crying, and others hollering loudly. The group took it as their cue to start making their way over to Junmyeon and Yixing, who were practically hopping on the spot in excitement as their respective families congratulated them.

"Group hug!" Baekhyun screeched, pouncing onto Yixing and sending him staggering back a couple of steps. Zitao quickly attached himself to Junmyeon, on the brink of tears as he snivelled about "Mom graduating", and the others started slotting themselves into the gaps to form a big group hug of twelve. Amidst the mess, Yifan felt a small hand slip into his own, and he squeezed it affectionately. 

When they all pulled apart, there was a chorus of congratulations and sentiments. Junmyeon's and Yixing's families excused themselves, mentioning something about leaving the boys to celebrate by themselves. As they passed Yifan on the way out, Junmyeon's family stopped for a moment, and Yifan felt his heartbeat speed up ever so slightly.

"Let us know how it goes," Dongkyu said, grinning, and Yifan managed a weak smile back.

"Thank you for accepting me," he replied, bowing slightly, "I promise I'll take good care of him."

"We already know," Mrs Kim smiled. "You've always had our blessing."

"I just hope he accepts me," Yifan said worriedly, and Mr Kim rested his hand on Yifan's back.

"You know how much Junmyeon loves you," he assured the younger. "Of course he'll accept you."

Yifan smiled again, more widely this time. He felt someone sidle up next to him, and turned to greet Junmyeon, who was clutching his cap, robe and certificate in his hands.

"Are you bullying Yifan again?" he asked mock-accusingly, raising his eyebrows at his family, who merely laughed good-naturedly and quickly bade them goodbye.

"Weird," Junmyeon said confusedly, before turning back to Yifan with a slight pout on his face as the two made their way back to the others. "Why were you with them all this time, when _I_ was the one who graduated today?" 

Yifan could have died there and then at Junmyeon's cuteness, but he wasn't about to let his uncharacteristically vulnerable state of mind in his anxiety throw him off track.

"Congratulations on graduating," he responded warmly, ruffling Junmyeon's hair, and the younger's cheeks glowed at his praise.

"Hey, Mom and Dad are back!" Jongin said loudly, tugging at Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"So are we all good to go?" Luhan asked, looking around at the others.

"Actually," Junmyeon said, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Same," Yifan added quickly. In his peripheral vision, the others sent not-so-surreptitious winks and encouraging smiles towards him, and he returned them sheepishly.

"We'll wait at the gates for you," Sehun suggested, and Yifan and Junmyeon nodded, before leaving first. When they rounded the corner of the corridor, seeing as there was no one around, they cautiously linked their ring and pinky fingers together, swinging them lightly.

"Uh, Fan?" Junmyeon started uncertainly, when he noticed that they weren't heading for the toilets. "The toilets are that way."

"I know."

"You know if you want a quickie, the toilets are a better place for that than the garden."

"I know."

"Fan?" They had entered the surprisingly-deserted school garden; Yifan led Junmyeon down the path, towards a particularly large tree, beneath which they often rested during their breaks.

"What are you up to, Fan?" Junmyeon asked suspiciously. "Is this some memory lane nostalgia shit now that I've graduated?"

They came to a stop under the aforementioned tree. Yifan briefly glanced up at the sky, offering a silently prayer to whichever entities resided up in the heavens, and turned back to face Junmyeon. He took the younger's hands in his own and breathed deeply.

"We've been together for literally our whole lives," he started, making a conscious effort to pace himself moderately, "and you've always been by my side as my best friend, as well as my partner. Thoughout the time that I have known you, you have never failed to amaze me with your kindness and sincerity, and I still marvel every day at how an angel like you came to return my love, in all my mediocrity."

"You're not mediocre," Junmyeon protested. "And I still don't know what you're doing."

"I am, but that's not the point." Yifan slowly let go of Junmyeon's hands, one hand reaching into his back pocket for the small box he had shoved inside.

"Seven years ago, I told you that I'd loved you from the start, and I have," he said, voice starting to shake. "I loved you then, love you now, and will always love you for the rest of my days."

Junmyeon's eyes were shining, already having caught on to what the elder was saying.

"I know you just graduated, and I'm still doing my Master's," he continued. "I've also only got my job teaching the kids and producing music, which don't exactly provide the biggest income, so I won't be able to give you the luxuries your parents have provided you with. You talked about not being enough for me, but I don't know if _I'm_ enough for _you_."

"Don't say that," Junmyeon mumbled, blinking furiously and momentarily looking up to the sky. "You _are_. You've always been more than enough to me." His hand flew up to wipe his eyes as Yifan got down on one knee, nearly toppling over in his nervousness yet somehow still holding Junmyeon's gaze.

"Kim Junmyeon," he concluded, opening the black box to reveal the simple white-gold ring he had purchased some weeks back, "my love, my universe - this is already cliché as fuck, but - will you marry me?"

There was a few seconds of silence as the two remained in the same position, Junmyeon with his hands over his mouth, Yifan on his one knee with the ring held out, neither saying a word.

"This _is_ cliché as fuck," Junmyeon finally breathed, a couple of tears finding their way down his cheeks as they rolled down from the corner of his eyes. Yifan panicked internally, unsure whether to put the ring box down on the floor and wipe his tears or just continue kneeling there and let him cry.

"I can't promise I'll b-be the best husband," he croaked, bottom lip trembling as he felt his eyes sting too, "but I can promise you my love, and support, in a-all your future endeavours, and I'll work hard to s-support us - if you'll have me."

"You dumbass," Junmyeon sniffed, not bothering to brush away his tears anymore as he stooped down to Yifan's level and cupped his face tenderly, "why would you need to ask something as basic as this when you already know my answer is yes?"

Yifan's face broke out into a wide gummy smile, eyes crinkling up and squeezing his tears out as he leaned forward to kiss Junmyeon, not caring if anybody else would see. Junmyeon responded eagerly, wet cheeks rubbing against Yifan's as the two of them smiled tearfully into the closed-mouth kiss. When they pulled apart after a minute, Yifan carefully extracted Junmyeon's ring from the box and slid it onto his boyfriend's - no, _fiancée's_ left ring finger, pausing to admire how much it _belonged_ there.

"I'm so happy," Junmyeon murmured softly. "Living together with my boyfriend is one thing; living together with my _fiancée_ is a whole other-worldly experience."

"Wait till you're living together with your husband," Yifan replied teasingly, and Junmyeon cringed at the cheesy remark. The elder simply grinned, inhaling deeply to suck the snot threatening to trickle out of his nose back in. They stayed like that, crouched on the grass and holding each other's hands as they smiled giddily at each other.

"This is all very nice, but squatting like this, I need to pee even more."

"I literally just proposed, and you have the audacity to say it's 'all very nice'."

"Hey, when it comes, it comes - and I don't really fancy pissing in the school gardens after my now-fiancée just proposed to me."

Yifan snorted, getting to his feet and helping Junmyeon up.

"I need to blow my nose, anyway," he said. Junmyeon hummed, raising his left hand and admiring the ring adorning his hand.

"I was also going to get you a ring, but you beat me to it," he commented wistfully. Yifan laughed, lacing his fingers between his.

"We'll go ring shopping tomorrow, then," he answered, squeezing the other's hand. "For now, let's wash up and get back to the others."

* * *

Junmyeon shuffled on the spot, rubbing his palms together anxiously. Around the corner, he could hear the soft chattering of Baekhyun, Jongin and his parents and Yifan's mother, and he felt his heartbeat speed up.

"His palms are sweaty," came a drawl, "knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweater already - "

" _Don't_ \- "

" _Mom's spaghetti_ \- "

Junmyeon unpinned his boutonnière and hurled it at Zitao's face.

"Of all the times to pull a mom's spaghetti on me, you do so now," he deadpanned, watching unsympathetically as the Chinese boy emitted a very undignified squawk.

"I coordinate your wedding, take you suit shopping _and_ do your make-up," he complained, pushing the boutonnière back into Junmyeon's hands and pinning it back on his blazer for him, "and this is what I get for being such a good best man?"

Junmyeon cast him a baleful look that quickly melted away.

"Are you _sure_ my make-up is alright?"

"Are you doubting my make-up skills? Today's look is the best I've ever done in my life, hyung."

"My hair okay?"

" _Yes_."

"And my - "

"Hyung." Zitao placed his hands on Junmyeon's shoulders, cutting off the latter's babbling. "Everything is as it should be. You look amazing, and as ready to get married as anyone could be."

Junmyeon gulped, and nodded. On the other side of the walls of the wedding hall, he could hear Luhan and Jongdae asking the guests to settle down as the procession would be beginning shortly.

"It's been ten years since we got together," he said softly, "and I still can't believe that I'm finally going to marry Fan. I've waited my whole life for this, and at the end of today - he'll be my husband."

Minseok's head popped up from behind the corner, his light-blue hair bouncing slightly.

"You're up soon," he said cheerfully. "Yifan and Sehun just entered."

"Oh fuck," Junmyeon muttered.

"Save it for tonight," Minseok chirped, disappearing around the corner with a final wave.

"I'll have to go too," Zitao said, "but your dad will be there to walk you down the aisle. See you later!" He grinned widely, and skipped off.

Junmyeon ran a hand through his tousled pink-brown hair, taking care not to ruin it too much. He blinked a few times, sensing a speck of dirt in the corner of his eye.

"Junmyeonie." Junmyeon looked up to meet his father's loving gaze, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled broadly.

"I'm going to die," he blurted out, and Mr Kim rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to die, you're going to get married," he said. "You look so handsome today; Zitao and Baekhyun really did a great job with you."

"I don't think I'm ready," Junmyeon said worriedly. "What if I fall over walking down the aisle? What if I forget my vows or something? I'm scared."

"Everybody is when they get married, son," Mr Kim said comfortingly, reaching over to squeeze Junmyeon's shoulder. "Your mother and I were both terrified on our wedding day, and it still turned out okay, didn't it? You'll be alright. Now come - it's time."

Junmyeon took another deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, and opened them again to smile at Mr Kim, who returned it and took his hand, guiding him towards the doors.

Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongin stood at the doors, and Junmyeon snorted at the sight of the rice basket in Baekhyun's hands. The younger had insisted on throwing rice at the wedding, claiming that it would bring prosperity. As Luhan's voice boomed through the hall, welcoming the members of the procession, Baekhyun and Jongin turned as Junmyeon approached, and cast him encouraging smiles, before they turned to walk down the aisle, Baekhyun scattering the rice as he walked.

"Ready?" Mr Kim asked, squeezing his hand reassuringly, and, catching a glimpse of the lavishly-decorated hall and hearing all his friends and family clapping for the procession, Junmyeon felt energised. He squeezed his father's hand in a silent response of affirmation.

With Baekhyun and Jongin nearing the end of the aisle, Minseok gestured his hand in a sweeping motion towards the doors, gummy smile adorning his face, and finally - finally, Junmyeon stepped through the doors.

The hall was relatively small and their guests few, but Junmyeon knew that the loving, supportive faces of his closest friends and family lined the aisle. In that moment, however, they were all blurred specks in the background, his eyes focused only on his soon-to-be husband standing on the other end of the aisle, waiting for him.

Yifan had always been good-looking to Junmyeon, but today he looked especially handsome. With his dark blonde hair, ivory suit and the soft, somewhat hesitant expression painted across his chiselled features, he looked positively radiant. Their eyes met, and Junmyeon's worries instantly melted away as his love flashed him the largest gummy smile he had ever seen in the twenty-two years they had known each other. He walked down the aisle more assuredly, mentally counting the steps that separated him from Yifan, until he was standing next to Yifan in front of the officiant, a middle-aged woman who smiled placidly at the two of them. She started to speak, marking the beginning of the wedding ceremony. Yixing and Chanyeol, who were in charge of the music, started a new song; Yixing worked on the acoustics while Chanyeol started singing some Taylor Swift song in the background. This had all been rehearsed before; the officiant, being a Korean-Canadian, officiated the ceremony in Korean, with Luhan translating all she said in Mandarin after each statement for the convenience of Yifan's Chinese maternal relatives.

Once the officiant had finished her opening speech, Zitao and Sehun, as the best men, went up to the podium to deliver their speech, having decided to speak together. They had written the script along with the inputs of the other eight boys, and the Chinese members had translated it to follow up each statement offered in Korean.

"Yifan-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung are the dad and mom of our group of twelve," they said, "and words cannot express how unbelievably happy the ten of us are watching our parents wed each other, as we are sure all of you are. Maybe now that they're legally wed, they'll finally adopt us so we can be a big chaotic family on paper ." 

The audience laughed, and Junmyeon resisted the urge to cringe from the second-hand embarrassment.

"Putting aside the recurring parent friends joke, however," Sehun continued, "the two of them are important people in our lives. Yifan-hyung may have that cold city guy image - " cue another ripple of laughter " - but he's the warmest, most supportive friend, and even if he's occasionally awkward with words, he never fails to show us that he cares deeply for his friends and family. Junmyeon-hyung is immensely kind and a great counsellor, and while his puns kinda suck sometimes, we still appreciate how he always brightens our moods whenever we feel down."

Junmyeon didn't know whether to be flattered or offended, but Zitao was already translating what Sehun had said in Mandarin. The rest of the speech, however, was laced with the sincerity and love of their ten children that had Junmyeon's eyes stinging with tears.

" - thank you for the incredibly heartwarming reading offered, Zitao and Sehun," Luhan was saying; his own voice was slightly watery. "We will now invite the grooms to say a few words before the exchange of vows." He turned to the side to dab at the corners of his eyes as Jongdae translated what he had said in Korean. In the background, Yixing and Chanyeol had struck up an instrumental piano-guitar duet piece, and Yifan and Junmyeon turned to face each other, taking each other's hands.

"I won't say a lot, because you already know all of what I'm about to say," Yifan started. "I can't say I wanted to marry you from the day you called my mullet weird twenty-two years ago - " Junmyeon bristled in mock-indignation " - because I probably didn't understand the concept of love back then, but I knew from that day I wanted to walk through life together with you by my side - and here we are, about to be legally wedded, when I am but a Galaxy Fanfan in the universe that you are." Luhan accidentally snorted into the microphone and a high-pitched snicker unwittingly escaped Zitao, and Junmyeon wanted to die from second-hand embarrassment, but then Yifan was rubbing Junmyeon's hands with his thumbs comfortingly and looking at him with that simultaneously intense and gentle gaze reserved just for him. "I can't promise you a smooth journey, but I can promise you that whatever the future holds for us, I will be with you every step of the way."

Junmyeon's cheek muscles screamed in protest as his smile widened, squinting so much that he could barely see Yifan through the slits of his eyes as the guests clapped in the background. In his peripheral vision, he thought he saw a few people wiping their eyes.

"I only actually put the 'in love with you' label to my feelings in freshman year of high school," Junmyeon said, once the applause had died down, "but I knew that I'd always loved you throughout the time that I'd known you, and that it's simply evolved over the years. Whether platonic or romantic, just like you, I knew I wanted to spend my life together with you, and it's surreal to think that your weird, pretty mullet back then is the reason why we're standing here at our own wedding."

Yifan's eyebrows lifted up ever so slightly at that last comment, and he looked as if he was holding back laughter; Junmyeon himself struggled not to let his voice shake too much. In the background, Yixing was now playing the keyboard to accompany Chanyeol, who was singing what Junmyeon recognised as Coldplay's _Everglow_. 

"We've had a mutual, recurring worry about not being enough," he continued, "and it's a completely valid concern that has crossed all of our minds before. You've expressed insecurity over being enough for me, just as I've doubted being enough for you. We may not be perfect, and we may feel that we aren't enough, but that's why we have each other - to support and validate one another. Whenever you feel down, I will always be there to support you and help you up, because to me, you've always been and always will be enough."

The guests started applauding again, and their officiant smiled warmly at the two of them. Behind Yifan, Jongin was standing in position, holding the cushion bearing their wedding rings atop of it and blinking away the tears in his eyes the best he could. 

"We will proceed with the exchange of vows," Jongdae announced after a few seconds, Luhan translating moments after, and the marriage officiant took over, smiling warmly at Yifan and Junmyeon in front of her.

"Do you, Wu Yifan," she asked, "take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, and to stay by his side through sickness and health, wealth and famine, thick and thin?"

"Without a doubt," Yifan replied instantly.

"And do you, Kim Junmyeon, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, and to stay by his side through sickness and health, wealth and famine, thick and thin?"

"Always and forever," Junmyeon answered sincerely. 

"Then, with the power invested in me, I pronounce the two of you husband and husband!"

At once, all the guests started clapping loudly as Jongin stumbled forward, clutching the ring cushion carefully and holding it out to the both of them, smiling brightly. Junmyeon took one of the rings and slipped it onto Yifan's left ring finger, holding out his own left hand for his _husband_ to do the same.

"We're married," Yifan breathed tremulously, voice clear despite the thunderous applause surrounding them, "we're finally married."

Junmyeon nodded tearfully, hands shaking slightly, and as the officiant announced "You may now kiss one another", he leaped into Yifan's open arms and kissed him earnestly, the world around them fading into the background. In that moment, nothing else mattered to the couple - all they registered was the warmth of each other's lips and the blissful feeling of knowing that they were finally bound together as husbands for life.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the reasons why zitao and sehun are junmyeon and yifan's best men respectively, and not the other way around as most other fics would put, are because:  
> \- junmyeon lost a bet and zitao's request as a reward was to be junmyeon's best man - not that junmyeon would have minded, he was completely okay with it  
> \- sehun wasn't his elder brother's best man at the latter's wedding, and sehun wanted the experience of being a brother's best man. when yifan found out, he asked sehun to be his best man, since the two of them have the same surname (oh is written with the same chinese character as wu) and it would recreate the brother's best man experience in a sense (anyway yifan is sehun's dad so)
> 
> i've taken creative liberty in writing the wedding procession, since nowadays the presenting of the groom/bride, procedure, etc. are more flexible and amenable to changes
> 
> alternatively, i considered yifan's pet name for junmyeon being "my galaxy" because of the former's love for the galaxy, but "my galaxy" doesn't have the same ring as "my universe"
> 
> some notes regarding the korean school system  
> 1\. all schools start in march rather than january, but everybody born in a year is in the same grade so there's nothing like those born from jan - feb attending school a year earlier  
> 2\. there isn't a "class of 20xx", only have a "year of 20xx" for graduating batches, "year" being when you entered university, so for example, if you were a university student from (march) 2016 to (february) 2020, then you're part of the year of 2016, which is the equivalent of the class of 2020  
> 3\. as far as i know there isn't a first class with honours, second class, etc. sort of degree classification system, but they have awards for top in course, etc.
> 
> if any of you were wondering what their wedding suits looked like,
> 
>   
> (the outfit but he wears dress shoes instead of vans(?))
> 
> im gonna go cry in a corner over krisho :( i miss my parents hhhhhh


End file.
